The Number Six
by BrokenBloodDrops
Summary: Naruto's going to a family reunion. Kinda. All he wanted to do was mellow out and wait, but he just had to go to that party. Damn him. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, KyuNaru, OroNaru, KabuNaru. Temporary hiatus.
1. The Phone Call

Title: 6-6-6

Rating: R

Chapter warnings: Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I'm just using them or my own twisted little game.

Chapter summary: Naruto gets a call from someone he never thought he would-or wanted to- hear from again.

--

Naruto swatted at his nose irritably, trying to get ride of an obsessive tingle that was hard to ignore (1). He continued to type on the computer, pausing every once and awhile. He had to turn this paper in Monday and, damn it, he was going to finish it even if it kills him!

He sighed, bored, before deciding to finish Sunday, because even though it's Friday-well, it technically was Saturday-he was not going to work on Saturday. It was like a law. Too much to do, too much to see- that kinda stuff.

Okay, so he was just lazy. Could you blame him?

Well, maybe.

He idly twisted his necklace, a present. Even though he never found out who left it for him, he always wears it everyday. It was weird, but it makes him feel warm and safe. Like nothing could touch him.

Ridicules really, since the fragile silver chain could be yanked off with a flick of the wrist in the right direction.

Not that he would let that happen.

It's one of the few things he still had to treasure since his last apartment burned down. If who-ever-the-hell that gave it to him meantto give him a gift, he wasn't gonna just let it melt or fall of his neck and get lost. Or stolen. God forbid it get stolen! The person who toke it wouldn't take but two steps before they'd be on the ground, curtsey of his foot! 'Course, then he'd probably just take it and ran after th-

His rambling was cut of as his cell-phone ran and he glanced at the caller ID, only to groan when he saw who it was. Great, snake-man. Ick.

Well, he might as well answer it. Heh, now where's that alarm clock of his.

"Moshi, moshi."

Oh, right. He threw it out the window this morning when it wouldn't shut-up after he hit it. For the love of Kami, he even threw it against the friggin' wall! He could swear it was totally against him. Who walks up at three in the morning!? Really.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! It's good to hear you."

"Yah. Can't say the same for you."

"Aw, still a little sore about me leaving?"

"Nope, I was ecstatic about that. Although you could of waited a couple more years."

"I was busy and you could take perfectly good care of your self. Your still in school, yes?"

"Yes, but there's a difference between then and now."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I was 7."

"I have to get going, but I would like you to drop by next weekend. For old times sake. Besides, it's a family reunion."

"Goody."

Damn. What a way to start the last month of school.

--

A/N: Next chapter- "It's a conspiracy!"

(1)- Um, I actually did that because my nose was ticklish and it gave me the idea to write this down. Weird how it just jumped out on me, huh? I wanted to write it down before I forgot it and I've been trying to figure out what I should use as my official first posted fanfics. I have one or two that I got a prologue for, I just don't feel like working on them… ehehe…rubs back of head nervously

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Suckish? Yes, I am aware that is not a word. Get over it. No flames please. Be kind to this authoress or I'll be your doom. "I'll poke you till your demise!" brakes out into laughter then suddenly goes all stoic No, seriously. I will poke you until your demise. Beware.

Lots of laughs,

_Broken_


	2. It's a conspiracy!

Title: 6-6-6

Rating: R

Chapter warnings: Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I'm just using them for my own twisted little game.

Chapter summary: It seems even electronics boycott. Buckle up kids 'cause you're in for a crazy ride!

--

Damn alarm clock. Waking him up at 3 in the morning and not breaking even after he threw it out the door and the- now broken- window.(1) Damn phone for ringing and making him talk to Snake-dude. Damn microwave. Damn cellphone. Damn t.v. Damn everything!

Expect for bed. Yes, his bed is _way_ too comfy to be sent to hell...

But if it ever fell on him- well, let's just say he can change his mind _very _quickly sometimes...…

Eh-heh... moving on.

That alarm clock totally had it in for him, who wakes up at three o' clock in the damn morning?! No one, that's who! I mean- what's so bad about him wanting to get some sleep?! So he tossed the alarm clock around a bit... okay, a lot a bit. But, seriously, what kind of clock hits the wall- which is across the room and did he mention that he has a _very_ good arm- and _doesn't brake_?! What- was the thing made by the devil to torment people on earth when he couldn't?! After that he just got up, picked the damn thing up, and throw it out the window- where it preceded to ring until the car it landed on drove far enough away that he couldn't hear it any more.

What the hell?

And then Orochimaru- damn him- called and promptly ruined his day, and most likely many more after. Oh, and if that wasn't enough- right after he hung up, he got a call from a cop.

Damn alarm clock.(2)

So, Naruto resigned to fate and got up earlier then normal- extremely pissed. He got up, thinking everything bad that could happen, happened.

_Oh boy, had he been wrong._

--

Naruto walked into the kitchen in nothing put a t-shirt and boxers, trying to forget his bad morning and figured he'd make some breakfast. So, he grabbed some bread and popped them in the toaster, then decided against ramen for once- he felt like bacon. He took some out already cooked bacon and placed them in the microwave on a plate and sat down at the table drinking milk while waiting. In just a moment, Naruto started to dose off.

_The hallways where dark and spooky to 5-year-old Naruto, who stumbled out of his room and rubbed his sleepily eyes with his palms childishly. He thought he heard a noise and wanted to inves- investa- look for it. He unsteadily walked down the hall until he saw a little red light and decided to follow it. It ran and he chased after it. It felt like hours he had been running around, chasing the light as it twirled around and provoked chibi-Naruto into trying to catch it with his little hands. It crossed over to the West wing of the house- the one no one ever goes to. The little red light got bigger and glowed redder, awing the young yellow-haired boy into following it._

_Naruto didn't even hesitate to walk into the bright, playful light..._

--

Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Company ever since Itachi, his older brother, handed it over to him, was bored. Torturing his workers wasn't as fun today as it was usually. He had a feeling something was going to happen soon...

He scowled at the paper on his desk. It was about the recent take-over of Sannin Corporation. Well, more like an alliance, but the Uchiha Company got half of there stores, restaurant, hospitals, etc., as part of the deal.

He ruffled through his mail and paused when he saw one from an old friend. He couldn't really be bothered to go, but this might be what he needed.

He smirked.

--

Naruto awoke to something hitting him on the head. His head shoot up and he looked wildly around the room.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?"

He pouted as he rubbed his head, wondering what the fuck hit him before looking around the kitchen. He gaped when he saw the toaster had, as comically as it sounds, gone off when he had been asleep and since he didn't stop it after that click sound- it was in for too long and when it popped up, it shot out and flapped on his head. Huh, he was wondering why it had been hot.

...

...

...

Wait- what?! Argh! He forgot to knock on wood!(3)

He was about the get up to throw away the burnt toast when voices from his living room distracted him. He placed them down on the counter and walked over to the room, wiping crumbs from his hands and hair. He popped his head in and blinked when he saw nothing was there. He shrugged and left the room, only to hear them again. He ran back into his living room, confused when he saw nothing was there- again. He frowned and turned around- heard voices, turned back, no voices, heard voices, turned back, no voices- that went on for a while. Well, until he heard a sudden loud beeping from the kitchen.

"What the?..."

...

...

Wait for it...

...

"Oh, shit."

Naruto ran into the kitchen and took out the too hot ("Ow! Damn bacon!") and hit the microwave only to bring his hand back and rub it carefully.

"Oooow! Who knew plastic(4) could hurt so much(5)..."

He jumped when the voices from the living room turned back on and ran towards them. He got there only to groan when he heard nothing,_ again!_ Dammit- he was getting annoyed. He thought for a minute before smiling evilly- so evilly it would make a demon shiver. He turned away slowly and when he heard the voices, he zoomed across the room and stared in disbelief at his T.v. _How the hell does it keep turning on and off?!_ What was he- in a horror movie. Shesh.

Of course, the moment was ruined by his cell phone ringing. He looked back and forth at his phone and t.v. until he sighed and walked over to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

He asked over the blaring sound of the t.v.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura, hi."

"Hey- what's that in the background?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my t.v."

"Okay. Well, I'm having a party later tonight, and I thought you would like to come."

Something in her tone told him that she wasn't giving him a choice...

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Naruto hung up and twitched, then stomped over to the t.v. before ruthlessly pulling out the plug and silencing the stupid thing. He sighed, figuring he'd get some hours of sleep before he left for the party. He shed his clothes, all but his boxers, and put on an oversized t-shirt before falling in his bed to awake no more... Or- at least until Sakura calls and yells at him for being late. Come to think of it, she never did tell him what time...

--

A/N: Next chapter- "The Raven and the Fox"

(1)- When he threw the alarm clock out the window, he never opened the window. He has shattered glass on the floor now.

(2)- The clock landed on a car. _Duh!!_ People saw it, called the police because of the noise, and then they(the police) called to tell them they found the alarm clock.

(3)- A superstition says that if you say something, knock on wood three times to stop from getting jinxed.

(4)- Some microwaves have some plastic on the sides. If only a little.

(5)- It's true. I hit some plastic once, and it _friggin' hurt_!!

There will be more talking, but it will come more every chapter. It may seem like it's going fast, but it's supposed to be like that. It will slow down after the party. By the way, for the people who are confused, this chapter and the next are on Saturday.

Lots of laughs,

_Broken_


End file.
